


Lovely voices

by ScotCoyjedii



Series: The Shiresea [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Might have violence later, Pervert maybe, cursing, i don't know yet, mermaid!au, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotCoyjedii/pseuds/ScotCoyjedii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella is singing on the shore during low tide. Not realizing she attracted a stubborn old dwarrow who often scowls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Song of Worry

**Author's Note:**

> There are not enough mermaid AU's for the Hobbit (though I might be wrong) so here enjoy.

Bella swam down the Lane of Bag Shot row. Sporting her usual white shirt and green vest. Being half Took and half Baggins had its perks. Looking over the grassy hills and hobbit holes of comfort and love. Well comfort is at least promised. Many of these Hobbits were farmers of some sort. Be they sea mushrooms or sea carrots.  
The fauntlings swam down the lane at high speed nearly running me over. They stopped only to see if I was alright from losing the basket I held. They had stolen radishes and some cabbage from Farmer Maggot _again_ when are those fauntlings going to learn not to steal? Likely when they get caught.  
Soon enough after reassuring the worried fauntlings I was alright. _I don't get why everyone is acting all weird around me. My parents died two years ago while it still hurts in my heart to think of them. I must move on as the tides slow down for no one nor do they change for any Hobbit or sea creature. The world must go on as I should as well. It still hurt and I had to try and at least cope somehow with the pain._  
My basket once more in my hand I swam onwards with a purpose.  
My yellow tail with a red rose on the back of my tail, yes it is a tattoo(it's like a tattoo on your butt). It was frowned upon because I did it behind my parents backs. That and it "ruined my chances of finding a husband" I think that was the bloody well point of it. The men can kiss my shiny scaly ass and deal with it. Marriage is overrated anyway. I got two ,one rose and a light green set of rosettes all along my tail fin tips. That riled Lobelia up nice and good I enjoyed her prissy temper tantrum caused by it.  
Sea roses are nice and all, but a real rose is only seen from afar on land. As I make my way over a neighbors fence with practiced ease. Lucky sea cows like fences but they went to the great kelp field in the sky ocean. I was in a hurry now the tides would be changing soon I had to move faster.  
I gave my tail a hard kick as I sped off. The water obeying my command. Like a torpedo shot from a cannon I rushed forward. I breached jumping into the air filled sky before once again diving back into the Shire-sea.I did this over and over again finding the senses tingled more and more. It was relaxing.  
I just had a few more yards to go before I reached the singing pool.  
It was a tide pool connected to a grotto next to the beach head. The land-swimmers and land sharkies around there called it Eren Luin or something. The land-swimmers  & land sharks called themselves "dwarves".  
It had been required in our peoples culture to learn to speak in the common tongue and understand the land-swimmers. Pretty dull if you ask me there were so few dwarves even _on the beach_ which meant little to me. I **commanded the seas the land-swimmers can do what they like I didn't care either way.**  
I took a seat on my favorite rock.  
In retrospect not exactly the most graceful way either usually I'm really good at this. I had practice loads of it.  
I would say that having control over the sea would scare most people away considering my father possessed that ability I called it "The Triton's Gift". Redundant considering Triton was a famous long dead Merman hero and King of the sea mount and Kelp Valley. I always did like those mertales considering how much bigger they were in comparison with myself a blonde haired fish tailed hobbit-mer? No ,that sounds stupid.  
  
Why can't I recall all the information? I can recall it perfectly in the water but I like the sun too. The fin like appendages on both sides of my neck allowed me to breathe underwater but my kind had normal everyday land-swimmer lungs too and sometimes not even the most respectable could stand staying underwater forever. That's why we have swimming contests and all that because we get bad cabin fever or something. 'Hobbit-fin'?  
  
I shook my head to clear it of the scattered thoughts leading in many directions but one thing I was certain of. What I called "the Triton's gift" wasn't actually called that. Its known to everyone else: basically everyone under the sea with half of their wits about them, be they Hobbit-fins, mermaids, mermen, or sirens; as the thing to be respected even feared. Controlled fear to kill such a person just for existing when they did no harm other than merely existing is against intercoastal law. And is punishable to the fullest extent of the law.  
Its known as Triton's wake, officially at least to everyone else. But me. Again he's a very popular dude even if he died in the battle or Lakeside reef defending the Laketown mer in the second era thirty years into the era to be exact. They say that it was the only time the Lake surface burned in fire. Soon after the merfolk left the ruined town they built a monument in Triton's honor for his valor. Thousands of mer still venture there to pray for something mostly for help to another someone, its a popular destination. I went their myself as a fauntling ,it is the only exception to respectable hobbits "Adventuring" wasn't just done by hobbits.   
To pay respects to Triton was the only exception to that "adventuring not being respectable" unwritten rule. The mer from the former town moved to Bree and have been their ever since,though varying mixture of species have left Bree and the Shire very close neighbors.   
Mainly because they are _literally_ our _closest_ neighbors that we can talk and venture into their 'land' without any difficulty.  
I realize that I inherited it from my father. Which in itself is exceptionally rare considering no one on my mothers side had the ability.  
Eh, whatever. It happened. Its done. Now I'm here best get something to relax.  
  
  
"Breathe Bells." I coached.  
I have this habit of choking up when people are watching.  
No one was on the beach. It was deserted.  
Ha! Dessert joke on a deserted beach.  
I cracked a small smile.  
I took a deep breath.  
And started to sing.  
  
"Thorin?"Dís asked her older brother stopped doing whatever it was that he was doing.  
She heard the voice waft down from the beach head it didn't effect anyone else except her older brother. Víli her husband was concerned for his in-law, despite any small or slight misgivings he may have towards Thorin(because he's and idiot and a majestic one at that) didn't stop him from being concerned. Dís was expecting again. We have the young warrior Tokora Stormfury aka Aitziber II to thank for that. Saving Thorin, Thráin, King-in-Exile Thrór, Frerin and Víli in the process.  
  
Víli can still hear the swords clashing and being handed a sword that same sword was taken from him and he was given a bident by Tokora. Why he'll never know. But he's forever grateful to the sixteen year old who is eleven years his son Fíli's senior who took after him blonde hair and cheery like himself...before he saw true combat.  
"Víli you have been looking at me for a few minutes are you sure you don't need a counselor for war trauma?" Tokora asked him.  
"Why would you say that?"Víli asked surprised.  
"Thousand yard stare, lights are on but no bodies home. Víli you had it bad you were a miner at least until then..."Tokora trailed off.  
"Sis, leave it to you to bring that up." Brandr hissed.  
"You basically can no longer mine anymore. I know it would drive anyone else mad that is a dwarf at least."Tokora said as calmly as she could.  
"Stop just stop."Víli snapped.  
"You lived, they died unfortunately the world waits for no one. Long we may live and _outlive_ many a human but everyone must die eventually. If you won't get help so be it. At least _someone_ has a stronger will and mind than is expected. For that I commend you, but I am concerned for good reason." Tokora said her brows furrowing.  
"In Ragack it wasn't uncommon for people to stop others from committing _Seppuku_ which isn't pleasant."  
"A what?"  
Brandr explained by whispering the answer into his ear in Khuzdul he paled and looked sick as his eyes went as wide as saucers.  
"Ewwwwwww!"  
"Its almost as bad as Uncle hanging himself, and his son becoming addicted to strangling himself."  
"Your family is weird." Fíli said innocently enough.  
"Weird? No lacking common sense." Brandr stated calmly.  
"Who said common sense was common?" Tokora countered.  
"No one?"Brandr cocked an eyebrow testing her.  
  
Thorin was no longer in the room.  
Thorin wandered down to the beach in a dream-like state following the voice that was singing.  
"Aaaaaaaa oooooo." She sang wordlessly drawing him in encouraging him to draw near.  
"Oooo aaaa." her wordless note was short and low it reduced his mind to mush (as if he had any control at all) which he had no control over.  
"Aaaaiiiihhhhh." she hummed wordlessly not realizing it sounded foreboding and creepy. It was a warm up not that it really mattered.  
"You sing beautifully." The dwarf land-swimmer said coming up behind her. She spooked falling into the tidal pool that was always full of water, lucky her.  
  
Merfolk dried out in the sun if they baked in it long enough. The end was painfully slow as they had lungs and gills. Even though they could stand sun bathing for a bit on a rock ,but there is a limit to the time spent above the water. Such a limit which Hobbit-fins do not really have.  
"Ahhhhh!" She shouted. Breaking him from his trance leaving him confused and dazed.  
"How'd I get here?" Thorin mumbled.  
"You walked you ...you...land-swimmer!" She blurted out angrily.  
She had just let her hair dry out of distain of it constantly being wet. For her species they have special oils that doesn't make hair get funny when it's underwater long term whether it be freshwater or sea water. These oils were present in every Mer's hair and Hobbit-fins ensuring that her own blonde hair doesn't get funny like normal hair does when it has been in salt water too long (something about hair and saltwater doesn't mix). Naturally she's the odd ball out she doesn't like being wet all the time but now she was angry she's short like all Hobbit-fins she barely made it up to the shelf she was on without help.  
It probably didn't help that the Shire-sea and Bree were completely landlocked freshwater bodies of water. And that the Brandywine current was the only way to get out to sea without getting on land. "Land-what?" Thorin smiled very rarely but he couldn't stop himself.  
_Land-swimmer? Really? That's hilarious!_ "Land-swimmer?" He broke down laughing he thought it was ridiculous yet it was funny.  
"Ass hole."  
I imagined a water tentacle picking me up from the water of the tide pool and setting me down gently on the singing rock I was perched on before all in my minds eye.  
With sheer amazement that it happened for real as a water formed a water tentacle wrapping gentle around her waist. Thorin's eyes widened as the water tentacle picking her up and gently putting her back on her rock before retreated back into its pool like it never happened.  
"Wow,"  
"Mermaid?"  
"Mermaid's have longer tails and bodies you dolt!" She teased.  
"Wait, really?"  
"You never been out to sea before?" I asked confused.  
"No one goes out to sea anymore not even the elves."Thorin stated grimly.  
"Sirens. Distasteful creatures almost all female. Like eating innocent sailors or driving them into the coastal rocks."I continued the line of dark thought I was having outloud.  
"What are you then?" He asked me.  
"I'm a Hobbit."  
"A halfling?!!"  
"I'm not half of anything."  
He wasn't listening.  
"They haven't been seen since the Shire went Underwater we assumed that they all went extinct. Considering it wasn't very common for them to be able to swim."he babbled.  
"Yes, I know."  
"Stop rambling why did you interupt me?"  
"You sang so pretty."  
"Can you sing again?"  
"If you insist."  
  
_Why can't I say no to those eyes?_  
"The long wait is over  
the tides are shifting forevermore  
we cannot reach our family  
lost ashore  
taken away  
in ships with sail of white  
  
  
They are lost to me  
my brother screams  
will haunt me forevermore  
taken for their tails  
taken for their scales  
maybe even for their voice  
  
  
I know not what they did to him  
I only know he never came back  
my brother  
my only sibling lost forevermore  
The sailors came  
the sailors left with a bounty  
The rangers came too late  
  
  
I asked one thing of the sirens  
tear their ship to the depths  
to whatever they wish  
In a moment of weakness  
What have I done?  
  
  
My brother is gone  
My mother heartbroken  
My father didn't look at me right  
he never did  
deep down I think he blamed me  
for the loss of his son  
I think for once  
I deserved his malice  
I deserved far worse  
I never went out that far again  
  
  
No one really knew the hurt  
Til Lobelia came along  
my best friend."  
  
He looked at me with sadness in his eyes he gave me a hug one I really needed.  
  
"Sing another please?" He asked me kindly.  
  
"Which would you like?"  
  
"Which ever one you choose."he said dreamily.  
  
"Upon one summers morning  
I carefully did stray  
Down by the Prancing Pony  
Where I met a sailor who seen too much war  
  
  
Conversing with the young lass  
Who seem'd to be in pain  
Saying, William, when you go  
I fear you'll ne'er return again.  
  
  
My heart is pierced by Yavanna  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There is nothing that can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold.  
  
  
His hair it hangs in mane  
His eyes as blue as the sea  
My happiness attend him  
Wherever he may go.  
  
  
From Hobbiton to Bree  
I'll wander, weep and moan  
All for my jolly sailor  
Until he sails home.  
  
  
My heart is pierced by Yavanna  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There is nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold.  
  
  
My father a respectable farmer  
The truth I now tell  
And in the respectable Hobbiton Town  
In opulence doth dwell.  
  
  
His fortune doth exceed  
300, 000 gold  
And he frown upon his daughter  
Who loves a sailor bold.  
  
  
A fig for his riches  
His merchandise and gold  
True love has grafted my heart  
Give me my sailor bold.  
  
  
My heart is pierced by Yavanna  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There is nothing that can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold.  
  
  
Should he return in pov'rty  
From o'er the ocean far  
To my tender Bosom  
I'll press my jolly tar.  
  
  
My sailor is as smiling  
as the pleasant month of Thrimidge  
And often did we wander  
Down the Bag Shot row.  
  
  
My heart is pierced by Yavanna  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There is nothing that can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold.  
  
  
My name is Belladonna Bilba Baggins the second  
A daughter of a wealthy farmer  
A daughter of a Took and a Baggins fair  
And all I have left of my parents  
My memories of them fair  
And three thousand gold a year  
  
  
Come all your pretty fair maidens  
Whoever you may be  
Who love a jolly sailor  
That plows the raging sea  
  
  
While aloft in a storm  
From me his absence mourn  
And firmly pray arrive the day  
He's never more to roam.  
  
  
My heart is pierced by Yavanna  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There is nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold." I finished not realizing a large crowd had gathered.  
  
"Beautiful."  
  
There were several other words exchanged I didn't quite understand.  
  
"One more please?"Those eyes how could I deny him that?  
  
"I am bound by sea  
He by land  
in a world apart  
I know him by his laughter  
  
I care much more than I should  
love is funny like that  
I cannot bring myself to false anger  
  
my only regret  
I am bound by sea  
as you are bound to both yet neither  
Everyone eventually must return to there family  
I cannot stay with you  
I wish I could  
But even I must go." I sang one last time.  
Eventually the crowd dispersed minus thirteen dwarves who still stood nearby. Amazed as the tides started to growl and turn dark. I had no choice but to leave. Leaving behind the basket of blackberry tarts I had taken the sirens were up to no go _again_. Thorin picked up the basket curious.  
"Blackberry tarts?"  



	2. The everlasting love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella returns but not on better circumstances. Much to her dismay. That someone else wishes to kill all that she holds dear.   
>  Her brother might not be as dead as she thinks.

Bella came too late a giant tsunami had bashed land wards. No normal wave could have done that. Blessing the water giving back what many had stolen from them as they were very close to death when I finally arrived a second too late.  
"What's going on?!!" One of the miners shouted when he came to. Realizing his lower half was missing.  
"Thráin?!!"  
"I haven't the faintest idea." Thráin II told them.  
I hadn't the energy for this.  
"It's the mermaid!" One of them said as I slowly swam through the crowd.  
"Hobbit."  
'I call upon the Trident come to me!'  
A trident did come to me my families the center inlaid with a simple set of crystals a purple gem it radiated power absorbed from the ocean itself during the full moon. A moonstone and a sunstone back to back in a half moon shape. It was long enough for a average hobbit to wield with success but only a few actually could. We few controlled the sea and were deemed "worthy" of its power by the trident.  
"You saved us."  
'Find those injured by the wrath of a dark water tsunami and heal them'  
I gave it a 110% and got only a dead feint from myself.  
"M'lady."  
"I never did thank you fer saving us."  
"Dwalin at your service."  
"Bella."  
"You managed to save a good number of us."  
"At a cost."  
"What cost?"  
"I did it in dark water making it twice as hard and temporarily cursing myself."  
"What?"  
"Head to the Shire-sea you can't miss it if anything is wrong there then swim for the grottos near the tide the spell will wear off within two weeks longer depending on your injury."  
"What about you?"Balin asked.  
"Mine might just be permanent for all I know."  
The webbing between her fingers seemed to be shrinking as she went to the surface.  
Her brother looked on spitefully enjoying this for now his main goal making his sister be in pain complete.  
Thorin and most of those who got to high ground were okay minus a few broken bones. Thrór he wasn't in good shape his cuts were starting to fester.  
A trident came out of no where and healed his wounds without a issue. Eventually they came down to the beach where many of there kin waited in the shallows.  
"Hey!" Dwalin waved.  
"Bifur!" Bofur went over to his cousin who looked fine other than the fact he now had gills and webbed hands. Apparently he had a tail too.  
This was going to be a hell of a week.  
"NORI?!!??!!" Dori call was panicked and fussy.  
"Brother?" Nori asked cracking a lid to see his worried brother.  
"Are you suicidal? A Hobbit can get away with that I don't think you can." Bella said weakly.  
"Bells please don't over do it." Nori said worried about the Hobbit that saved there lives.  
She did look worse for wear her shiny hair wasn't so shiny and her scales they suffered the same fate. Nori went into the water without complaint.  
"What is going on?" Thrór asked.  
"She saved us from certain doom. It seems to happen a lot."  
"If I may brother?" Tokora asked as she got closer to the yellow finned hobbit.  
"She seems to be injured but not normally perhaps a not so polite sibling who wishes revenge?" Tokora noted. She got into the small tide pool being as gentle as she could be with the hobbit.  
"She's running a fever."  
"Get her out of the water."  
Her lower half turned natural hobbit big furry feet unnaturally quiet, yet she wore no pants. Understandable considering she had a tail her entire life.  
The Boys Fíli and Kíli were wide eyed mouths open like a fish.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing!

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing!  
> Inspired by the AO3 Fanfic _"The Sea Enchants Me(or maybe it's just you)"_ by theomniscientsociety.  
>  The "Hobbit-fin" word and sense belongs to the said author.  
> Seppuku- ritual suicide in Feudal Japan usually involving disembowelment.


End file.
